Would you care?
by XxShadowFirexX
Summary: When Team Gai goes on a mission, it proves itself deadly and Tenten's hospitalized- and it's all because of a promise. The things that Neji and Tenten say, over heard by a passer by... cougheavesdroppercough a fluffy-ish one-shot Review pls?


Hi everyone! I dreamt this up and miraculously remembered it. I thought it was absolutely fluffy and I wrote it out! X3…

NejiTen for life!!

They are 18 in this fiction.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_So…You really can't see there…even with the Byakugan?" A curious 12 year old Tenten poked at Neji's back._

"_Yes. It's a dangerous weakness, so you can't tell anyone. You're the only one that knows." He answered solemnly. _

"_Oh! Well, now I feel special! Wait…I don't think it's a weakness! It's a trait that makes you more human." She paused as he closed his eyes in annoyance. "But...what do you have to prevent you from getting yourself killed?" Tenten cocked her head to the side._

"_Well, I was hoping…you." He opened one eye to see her reaction._

"_Oh! Ok, since I'm you're team-mate, you can trust me!" She smiled._

"_This is more than just trust Tenten. I'm putting my life in your hands." She still kept on smiling._

"_Don't worry your pretty little head! I've got your back no matter what! I promise!" _

**E/FB**

Tenten, Neji, Gai and Lee were on a mission to beat three brothers, who seemed to be causing a lot of trouble on the border of the Sound village. They had been told that Orochimaru had experimented on them and were now at least 10 feet tall and 5feet wide.

They had been made into killing machines.

They were currently engaged in a deadly fight.

"Holy crap!" Tenten gasped as she got up from a whack to the head from one of the smallest one. "Forget 10 feet…these guys are easily as tall as a two story building!!"

Lee got knocked back too. Neji and Lee were fighting the biggest one in a clearing beside hers.

He frowned and wiped the blood off. He had thought that maybe they would be able to finish the mission quickly and get back to the Hidden Leaf Village so he could spend time with his new girlfriend. Yes, Lee got a girlfriend. She was a blind girl (LOL) who had bumped into him on the street. He had been nice to her and so on. Gai sensei was in another clearing winning his fight with the medium sized one.

Back to Tenten's fight…

"Ugh!" Tenten was performing Soushoiryu (a/n: I have absolutely no idea how to spell that) and got knocked out of the air with a giant hand.

"Tenten chan!" Lee came running up to her. "Switch with me! Go help Neji!"

Tenten left to go help Neji with the biggest one. When she got there she saw him struggling to lift the giant's hand off him.

"Oi, Ugly!! Over here!!" She yelled as she launched dozens of weapons at it making sure not to hit Neji. The thing (yes, it's a thing…) cried out in pain and stumbled back.

Unfortunately she was the one behind it.

"Ah!" She dove out of the way just before it hit the ground. She scrambled over to where Neji was trying to catch his breath.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Idiot! Follow through!" She gasped and whipped around. She saw the giant get up and head their way. She looked between Neji and the giant.

"Got it." She summoned a weapon (you know that spike ball with a chain attached) and ran over and around the giant. The chain caught his legs but instead of him tripping, he grabbed the chain and whipped it around, sending Tenten crashing into a small mountain made of rock.

"Tenten! Get up! Oh-" Neji stopped because the giant was headed his way. "Oh shit…" There was no way he could get out of there in time. He tensed, ready for impact as the giant was about to punch the living daylights out of him. But the impact never came.

_'NO!'_

He looked up to see Tenten as she blocked the attack. By the look of her stance, Neji could tell that her left leg was broken.

Then, without a warning, the giant growled and picked her up in his massive hands. He squeezed and there was a horrible cracking sound. Neji watched in horror as the limp body of his team-mate was thrown away.

"T-Tenten! No!" He suddenly became enraged and picked himself up. "Bastard…" He growled and charged.

* * *

Tenten POV

I woke up after I remembered being squashed. The pain was gone…

'_Please…don't leave'_

What was that? I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard a deep voice talking. Maybe he was talking to me.

'_No…You can't leave…You promised me you'd always be there…'_

I did? Who was that? Why the hell couldn't I open my eyes?!

"_Wake up…Don't leave..."_

Wait a minute!! That's- no…It can't be Neji…But…he's the only one I'd ever promised anything to… I struggled and finally got my eyes to open.

"W-why would I l-leave you?" I croaked. My throat was extremely dry for some reason.

Third Person

"Tenten!!" Neji sat up, quite shocked to see her awake.

"What? I'll go back to sleep then…"

"No! I mean- Holy crap! Do you know how long you've been out?" He helped her sit up gently.

"No idea." She looked outside the window. It was getting dark.

"2 months, damn it!" She froze. "Everyone thought you were going to die! Sakura said that if you didn't wake up tonight, you'd die tomorrow morning." His voice became softer at the last sentence.

After a few moments of silence, Tenten spoke.

"Would you care?" She asked, looking down at the white hospital bed sheets.

"Care about what?"

"Would you care if I died?" He looked at her, baffled.

"Are you nuts? Everyone would be devastated!" She looked him in the eye.

"Well I don't care about 'everyone'! I care about you!" She said angrily. His eyes widened, and then he smiled sadly.

"Of course I would."

"Why?" She asked. He frowned.

"What? How could you ask that? You're my team-mate! I wouldn't be able to do anything on missions without you. It's why I push to have you on as many of my missions as possible."

She snorted. Wrong answer. "Of course. Shinobi put the missions first." She muttered. Unfortunately Neji heard it.

"Wait…do you mean…?"

Tenten glared at him. Oh, he'd get it now…She was in 'rant-about-evil-things' mode.

"That's all you ever think about isn't it? Training, Missions, Weapons…It's all you ever care about! You never once thought about the person you were using to get stronger! All you thought about was how you could get stronger, using m-"

He just smiled and hugged her, which caught her completely off guard and stopped her rant.

"…When I asked you if I was able to trust you with my life, I realise now, that I meant my heart too."

He didn't get a word of reply for a full minute until… -Sob-

"Huh?" Neji looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

-Sob-

"Neji…Do you mean it? Do you really care? 'Because you never seemed to…" He gripped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. Well, he tried, but Tenten was looking down.

"Tenten, how could I not care about the love of my life?"

She whipped her head up. She stared in awe.

"…R-really? You…l-love me?"

"Yeah. I have for quite a while."

-Silence-

"Well?" Neji asked.

"Well, what?" Tenten cocked her head to the side.

He sighed. "Baka. Do you love me?"

"O-oh! Eh heh heh…" She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, ever since we were 12."

"Good." He smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me?" Tenten laughed.

"Baka. Because I promised! I would do anything to protect a loved one!" She patted his back.

"And it's like I said...I've got you're back no matter what!"

* * *

"Awww!! Kawaiiiii!!" Sakura squealed quietly. (If that's possible) She was just passing by (cough eavesdropping cough) when She heard the two older shinobi.

"Eavesdropping are we?" She jumped and looked behind her. She sighed when she saw Naruto and Hinata behind Sasuke. They were all walking towards her.

"Hinata chan! Neji just confessed!" Sakura kept her voice as low as possible, and hugged the surprised Hyuuga heiress.

"I-it's about time!" She smiled. Suddenly they froze when they heard a voice from inside.

"It's not nice to listen to others' conversations, you know?" They all looked to see Neji emerge from the room with a grin on his face. He was helping a crippled-looking Tenten out too.

Sakura and Hinata just ignored him and hugged Tenten.

"Oh.Em.Geeeee!! YOU DIDN'T DIEEEE!! And congratulations Tenten chan!! Looks like Ino and I didn't have to meddle after all-" Sakura gushed.

"You were going to meddle?! Oh man!" She laughed nervously.

Naruto and Sasuke just smirked and patted the Hyuuga boy's back.

"Well done, man." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah! Every other guy I saw that asked her out was stuck full of weapons!" Naruto grinned in his infamous foxy way.

Neji growled.

"Who asked her out?"

-Sweat drops-

* * *

Bahahaha!! That was SO lame!

Review peeps!


End file.
